dcheroversefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Origin
Background History Batman Begins Bruce Wayne is born to Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, two very wealthy and charitable Gotham City socialites. Bruce is brought up in Wayne Manor and its wealthy splendor and leads a happy and privileged existence, where he learned great values of both morality and simply a love for humanity. Bruce led a happy life until the age of eight when his parents are killed by a small time criminal named Joe Chill on their way home from the movie theater in what is now known as Crime Valley. Bruce is traumatized by the death of his parents but continues to live out their wishes by swearing an oath to rid the world of evils and injustice. For his adolescence into adult years he was raised by his butler, Alfred Pennyworth who became a very close friend of Bruce's. Bruce choses to travel the world in his early adult years in order to engage in intense intellectual and physical training where he ends up meeting Ra's Al Ghul who well mentors and trains him in these arts. After returning to Gotham Bruce figures that its not enough to fight crime with his skills alone will but instead he will need to become a symbol of justice itself and instow fear into the hearts of criminals everywhere. As if responding to his desires, a Bruces own fear of Bats comes back causing him to decides to have his enemies share his dread. He was inspired to create the almight persona of crime fighting vigilante, Batman. Immediatley after dawning the Batman Cowl, Bruce sucessfully brings Joe Chill to justice after vowing never to kill him or any other villian. Batman soon becomes famous within the Gotham streets, feared and respected by many including the Gotham City police core. Batman contiued to build his physical and mental prowess to their absolute peak causing his fame to spread to nearly every citizen in Gotham causing them to create the Batsymbol. Batman had become an icon to the people of Gotham as their savior who would always come to the rescue. Intern Batman set up many relationships within Gotham much like the line of curruption and became friends with James Gordon who is the head of the Gotham Police. James Gordon's daughter Barbara Gordon decided to build her own persona, Batgirl and fight alongside an unwilling Batman. Batman did not quite agree on bringing anyone else into his dangerous life but after learning her true identity she proves herself to Batman enough for her to become his first sidekick. Even so Batman would rarely contect or request the help of Batgirl, most of the time she would help of her own free will, interrupting Batman in most cases. The Worlds Finest Batman's fame has long since his begging led his reputation to lead all over the world of Superhero's. Batman met with several other super powers including his unique relationship with Superman.Batman chose not to interact with these other superheros until the world called for a leagion of heros to bann together, therefore creating the Justice League. Batman was one of the founding members of this legion but stuck more then often to protecting Gotham itself. During one of Batman's investiagations of the Zucco Mob, he whitnessed the death of The Flying Graysons. After remembering the death of his family, Batman deicded to adopt the son of the Grayson's, Dick Grayson as his legal ward to keep him from becoming what Bruce is today. Eventually Dick Grayson figured out Bruce Wayne was indeed Batman and became his young sidekick Robin, they brung Zucco to justice together not long afterwards. Batman was faced with the issue of being responcible for two young side kicks but decided to take in both Dick and Barbara and train them as he was trained, to become proficient fighters of injustice. Even so Batman was often partenered with his sidekick Robin as they came to be known as the Dynamic Duo. During Robin's teenage years, he decided to form a team with other young sidekicks who called themselves the Teen Titans. Batman allowed Robin to work more closely with this team in order to build his skills and even at one point inducted Barbara into the Titans. Batman decided to follow suit with his young ward and become more involved with the Justice League where Batman was exposed to many different situations. He was often partenered with Superman and earned the reputation "The Worlds Finest". Batman was sooned famed across the galaxy as a man with no supernatural powers but could stand toe to toe with gods. After returning to Gotham a supervillain known as the Joker took a high interest in Batman and soon became his archnemises. Eventually the Joker and his alliances became known as the Injustice League and eventually forced Batman to isolate himself in Gotham in order to contain the Joker. Not long after Robin returned to Batman's side a very different young man. Robin and Batman began to see things very differently which had the opposite effect of why Batman wanted him to join. Batgirl also returned to Gotham and worked more closly to Batman who was very departed from his young sidekicks. Batgirl eventually felt that the role as Batman's side was unfullfilling and tried to act as her own hero. Robin was very against this but Batman simply ignored his plea telling him that he is no longer responcible for her. On one mission Robin was unavailable during one of Joker's kidnappings, this time it was James Gordon who was held hostage. Having lost contact with Batgirl and Robin, Batman confronts the Joker himself but is followed by the commissioners daughter. In order to draw Batman away from the situation The Joker planted several bombs throughout the city, instead of helping Batgirl save her father, Batman chose to fall for Joker's gag bombs which intern allowed Joker to shoot and paralyze Barbara Gordon. After Robins return, he found that it was Batman;s fault for drifting away from his team and treating them as children, Dick then quit and left the mantle as Robin. Dark Times for The Dark Knight Batman once again worked alone for the first time in several years and began to crumble as a superhero. Batman had be thwarted several of Batman's heroic tasks and escaped his grasp on several occasions. Batman nearly fell to the super villain, Penguin until Dick Grayson returned to save him, but this time as the hero Nightwing. The two fought together as hero's as Nightwing slowly overshadowed him in the streets Gotham. Batman decided that it was maybe time to hang up his cape and allows his young ward to take over, but once again duty calls as it always does. Batman's former mentor Ra's Al Ghul caught wind of the events happening of in Gotham and tried to subdue them by destroying the City itself.Nightwing was unable to handle this himself and looked for Bruce's help along with the citizens of Gotham including Barbara Gordon. Batman quickly came out of retirement and rose up once again as The Dark Knight of Gotham City and defeat the league of shadows led by Ra's Al Ghul. Nightwing and Batman eventually came to terms after Grayson moved to Gotham's sister city, Bludhaven. To rekindle his relationship with Barbara he took her back into the batcave and allowed her to help him as his operator, Oracle. Batman eventually stumbled apon a young boy named Jason Todd who was attempting to steal the tires off of the Batmobile. Seeing what he could have become without Alfred in Jason, Bruce decides to take Jason in as his second ward and discipline him as the second Robin. Batman noticed that Jason was very different from Dick, he was far more dangerous and aggressive and didn't quite understand Batman's motives or ethics. Even so Jason looked to Bruce as an astounding father figure and followed him as Robin into his teenage years. During this time Batman deduced that Jason's mother was in fact still alive even though Jason was thought to be orphaned. Having bonded with his teenage ward he decided not to inform him, Jason eventually figured this out on his own and furiously ran out on Bruce. Jason was led into a trap by the Joker and his mother where the Boy Wonder was murdered by the sadistic clown, once again traumatizing Batman. Justice Crusades Not soon after these events, Batman was confronted by a boy named Tim Drake who had successfully deduced his identity as Bruce Wayne. Impressed with his skills Batman consciously chose Tim as a possible successor to himself but regrettably turned down Tim's offer to become Robin due to the recent event of Jason's death. Even so Tim eventually proved himself by saving the Batman from Clay Face, who took advantage of Batman's depression by dressing himself as Jason Todd. This event allowed Batman to forgive himself and train Tim Drake. The new dynamic duo was formed and active for several years until Tim's father Jack Drake found out about Robin's double life and forced him to retire. Jack Drake tried to openly confront Batman but he refused. Due to the attention Jack Drake was captured and murdered by several of Batman's enemies, Batman adopts Tim after these events. Batman further trains Tim who shows to be much more like Bruce himself rather then the conflicting personalities of both Jason and Dick. Eventually Tim Drake was also captured by a masked figure who was thought to be once again, The Joker. Batman refused to allow another member of his family to be hurt and successfully rescued Tim while finding out that this masked figured was in fact, Jason Todd. Shocked by Jason's return, Batman continuously tried to plead with Jason to recieve help due to his new persona as Red Hood being the newest crime lord. Jason refused and went on to be one of Batman's greatest threats as he tried to reform Gotham in his own way, by killing the criminals instead of ruling them by fear. Afterwards, Gotham City was more then stablilized by the efforts of both Red Hood and the Dynamic Duo. Batman re in listed himself as an active member of the Justice Leauge while allowing Robin to follow Nightwing under the new Teen Titans.